


All Along

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6th year, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fake Dating, Friendship, Headcanon, Hogwarts, Humor, Pretend Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: What if Hermione knew all along what Draco was up to? Moments with them during this time showed them that they could be good friends.





	All Along

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments) on Fanfiction.net
> 
> Halloween Bingo: Sympathy for the Devil by Rolling Stones
> 
> Around the World in Thirty-One Days: 140. Romania - Character: Remus Lupin
> 
> Showtime: One More Shot - (genre) Friendship
> 
> Count Your Buttons: (dialogue) "It's...less than brilliant.", (pairing) Draco/Hermione
> 
> Trope of the Month: Pretend Relationship. Prompts: (character) Remus Lupin, (word) Lace, (dialogue) "Are you sorry you did it, or sorry you got caught?", (color) blue
> 
> Headcanon #6: Hermione knew what Draco was doing in their 6th year - Carol (Carolare Scarletus)
> 
> Princess Day: Zelda - Legend of Zelda: write about a popular or well known character.
> 
> Cliche Day: Fake Dating
> 
> Word Count: 1,337

Draco was breathing heavy as he held his wand at the intruder. His eyes were narrowed until he saw the form and her head of curly hair. "Bloody hell, Granger! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex you."

"Our corresponding letters tell me that you wouldn't," Hermione said matter-of-fact.

Draco lowered his wand and glared. "Remind me to never send a letter with a mutinous owl ever again," he muttered.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly.

"Are you sorry you did it, or sorry that you got caught?" Draco asked bitterly.

Hermione looked offended. "I have you know that I have been busting my arse trying to cover yours," she hissed. "Do you know how hard it is to keep Harry off your trail, Malfoy? He's almost as persistent as you were when I heard of the mission over the summer."

Draco turned around to face Hermione. "No one asked you to do that. I am a man of wealth and taste. I am very much capable of handling things on my own."

She snorted. "Yes, you were doing so well before I advised you to go to the library."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your denial only proves my point, Malfoy," she said. "Now we just have to figure out a way to fix this and then go to Dumbledore–"

"I told you that I'm not going to that old coot," Draco stated.

"Don't talk about the Headmaster that way," Hermione scolded. "He could help us figure out another way; we are not going to be taking his life."

"You're right again, Granger, because we're not.  _I_ am myself."

"No you're not."

"Watch me."

"You don't have to do this." Hermione took a step towards him.

"You know I have to do this. I am  _not_ losing my mother because of my father's moronic actions," Draco said firmly.

"You won't lose her if you trust me, Malfoy." She held out her hand. "I know I'm nothing but an insufferable know-it-all to you, but you're in trouble and if you believe in me...believe in Professor Dumbledore, then you and your mother will be just fine."

Draco looked from Hermione's hand to her eyes then back to her hand. He frowned and took her hand. "I better not regret this, Granger."

Hermione looked Draco in the eye. "You'd only regret that it took you this long to trust in at least one Gryffindor."

"I regret taking your hand already."

* * *

The pair had gone to Hogsmeade, hoping to find something to help them on the task and getting away from the stress. There were whispers and talk about them being around each other, but the excuse of being prefects eased it somewhat.

They didn't expect to be spotted by someone Hermione found it hard to lie to.

"Hermione?"

The voice caused Hermione to freeze on the spot. Draco looked at her with a confused look before he saw her force a smile and spin around.

"Professor Lupin," she greeted.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Remus?" he asked her with an amused look.

"Many more times, sir," Hermione replied.

Remus gave a small chuckle before his expression changed when he looked at Draco. "What are you two doing far out away from the others?"

"Well, Professor..you see…" Hermione trailed off, trying to figure out something to say. Before Hermione got another word out, she would feel a warm hand lace with her own.

"I was taking Granger on a stroll you see," Draco said coolly, "promoting house unity and all that rubbish by  _getting to_   _know_ her."

Remus blinked in surprise. "Is that so?" he asked, looking to Hermione for confirmation.

"That's right, Professor," she answered. "Malfoy and I are spending more time together…" she looked at Draco and gave a forced, stretched smile.

Remus looked at the pair with a skeptical glance before clearing his throat. "You two should head back towards the other buildings near the other students; I wouldn't want anything to happen to you both." His eyes were calculating as Draco and Hermione rush away.

Their hands were still clasped together when they were a safer distance from Remus. Hermione let out a the coast clear of students, Hermione slapped Draco's arm.

"Ow!" Draco exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"What kind of excuse was that?" Hermione demanded.

He snorted. "It worked didn't it? I think if we keep with the appearance, we could 'work' without much thought."

Hermione looked at him and reached a hand up to Draco's forehead. "You're not running a fever," she noted.

"Well that's perceptive of you, Granger," Draco said sarcastically.

"Something has to be wrong with you," she said, "you're mental if you think this idea would ever work!"

"What else do you have in mind then? You wouldn't leave me alone until I let you in, which I'm still debating on  _Obliviating_ you so I can go back to doing things my way, and you want to protest on something that saved us?"

Hermione folded her arms, not back down.

"It's a brilliant plan, Granger."

She grimaced. "It's...less than brilliant."

"So we're on one accord then?"

"We're most certainly not!"

* * *

"Have you lost your mind?!" came the exclamation of Hermione's best friend, Ron. "Have you forgotten the way that he's treated us?"

Hermione shook her head and held her hands out. "Of course I haven't, Ron, but he's changed over the past year," she said.

"He's changed alright," Harry snorted, "he's been disappearing at odd hours and always coming back with a rough appearance…" he trailed off and looked at Hermione with horror. "Please tell me that I'm not thinking what I'm thinking."

"Now Harry-"

"The way you defend him every time I say that he's a Death Eater, the late nights, the appearances," Harry recounted, "this is all telling me that-"

"You're shagging bloody Malfoy?!" Ron questioned. "He must have a curse on you," he said. "Harry, check to see if there's been a spell cast on 'Mione."

"Both of you cut it out, now," Hermione said firmly. "D-Draco and I have been...seeing each other for a while now, and I couldn't find a way to tell you because I knew how you would react."

"And it's damn well justified!" Ron said. "You're unbelievable; first it was Krum now it's Malfoy. We should just put a sign on your back that says 'will date the enemy'."

Hermione slapped Ron. "How dare you!" Before her eyes stung painfully with tears, Hermione ran out of the common room.

* * *

"I would comment," Draco started to say as he brushed his fingers over the cabinet.

"Don't," Hermione pleaded as she flipped through pages of a book.

"I'm going to do it anyway." Draco snorted. "You're surrounded by idiots."

Hermione raised a brow. "Are you including yourself?"

He huffed. "Fine, see if I make you feel better again for all I care."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ready for the apple?"

Draco stretched his arm out in Hermione's direction. "I...I believe so."

Hermione closed the book and reached for the apple in her blue bag. "If what I read is correct, I think we'd have finally gotten it right." She looked down. "Malfoy, is it horrid that I don't want it to work?"

Draco placed the apple in the cabinet and turned to her. "I didn't want this, Granger. For you, or for myself." He shut the cabinet door and waited.

"I know," she said softly, looking a bit blue. "It's just...everything is going to change after this."

"There's something that won't," Draco said, staring at her. "The hatred I had for you for five years was strong, yet somehow I can consider you more than an ally this year."

Hermione snorted lightly. "I'll take that as a compliment, Malfoy." She smiled softly. "I consider you a friend as well. Though you're still a git in my book."

Draco gave Hermione a smirk. "I wouldn't want it any other way, Granger."


End file.
